Talk:Janeko Silverblade, Human Wizard10/Fighter1/EldritchKnight39
Math check... *Qualifying for Eldritch Knight: Check *ECL 50: Check *Abilities... :*Items that modify stats: ::*Crown of +12 Intelligence, +6 Wisdom, +6 Charisma ::*Amulet of Constitution +6 ::*Belt of Giant's Strength +6 ::*Boots of Swiftness (+6 dex) :*Stats without items: ::Str 20 vs claimed 20, Check ::Dex 18 vs claimed 18, Check ::Con 20 vs claimed 20, Check ::Int 30 vs claimed 30, Check ::Wis 20 vs claimed 20, Check ::Cha 18 vs claimed 18, Check :*42 point buy plus 12 level up bonuses, NOT VERIFIED ::I'm assuming you used some Manuals and/or Wishes? How did your base int get so high? Please spell this out for me. :::I presume that I have used +5 bonus via Wishes to all of my abilities, and all but 5 of my level up bonuses have gone to Intelligence, like so: :::Str 20 = 14 base + 1 level up +5 inherent :::Dex 18 = 12 base + 1 level up +5 inherent :::Con 20 = 14 base + 1 level up +5 inherent :::Int 30 = 18 base +7 level up +5 inherent :::Wis 20 = 14 base + 1 level up +5 inherent :::Cha 18 = 12 base + 1 level up +5 inherent :::However, I didn't pay for those wishes. I should, I think. *Initiative, +7 dex, +4 Improved Init, '''Check *AC, Check *Concealment, from Mantle, Check *HD and HP :*10d4 wizard HD, SHOULD BE 9d4! ::No, I'm a 10th level wizard. I switch my levels around, I just can't figure out how to change the title. :*1d10 fighter HD, Check :*39d6 Eldritch Knight HD, SHOULD BE 40 ::39th level EKnight. :+ 400, +8 con times 50 HD = 400, Check ::*Max first HD, wizard = 4, plus average of 8 more wizard levels = 20, plus average of 1 fighter level = 5.5, plus average of 40 eldritch knight levels = 140, plus con bonus = 400 ::*Total 4+20+5+140+400 = 569. Where did 617 come from? :::617 assumes I spent one wish on raising my hit points (as per the rules for recovering from permanent damage under Unelementals in the IHB). *Energy Resistance, from buckler, Check *Immunities, from items, Check :*''However! To remove an absolute, I suggest Poison Immunity = +20 to fort saves vs. poison. Not needing to breathe or eat is reasonable enough though.'' *Saving throws... :*Fort base: Wizard 9 +3, Fighter 1 +2, Eldritch Knight 10 (subepic) +7, Eldritch Knight 11-40 (epic) +15 = 27 :*Ref base: Wizard 9 +3, Fighter 1 +0, Eldritch Knight 10 (subepic) +3, Eldritch Knight 11-40 (epic) +15 = 21 :*Will base: Wizard 9 +6, Fighter 1 +0, Eldritch Knight 10 (subepic) +3, Eldritch Knight 11-40 (epic) +15 = 24 :*Fort mods: Wiz9 +3 Ftr1 +2 EK10 +7 Epic +15 Con +8 Res +5 = 40 :*Ref mods: Wiz9 +3 Ftr1 +0 EK10 +3 Epic +15 Dex +7 Res +5 = 33 :*Will mods: Wiz9 +6 Ftr1 +0 EK10 +3 Epic +15 Wis +8 Res +5 =37 :*Totals should be: Fort +35, Ref +28, Will +32 ::*'Do Not Match!' ::*''I suspect this is partially from not applying the epic save rule (+1 to all saves every other level) instead of going by regular progression, but that doesn't totally account for things. Do some of your items grant additional bonuses I haven't checked? Let me know.'' :::Did you account for the Vest of Resistance +10? That should add 10 to all saves. *Speed, from Boots of Swiftness, Check *Melee, Need to calculate attack bonus *BAB: Wizard 9 +4, Fighter 1 +1, Eldritch Knight 40 +40 = 45, Check *Grapple: BAB + 8 strength = 53, Check *Feats, should have 27 total... (I count 26 feats, need one more) :*Sub-epic 10 - 6 from levels, 1 human bonus, 1 fighter bonus, 1 wizard bonus, 1 eldritch knight bonus (Not verified because not declared) :*Epic 17- 10 from levels, 7 eldritch knight bonus (Not verified because not declared) *Skill verification - Still checking :I am extremely confident of my skill totals. I built a special graph for it, filling in the dots level by level, to ensure I had the appropriate number of purchases for each level, then counted the total. *Purchase verification - Still checking :Very confident of these as well. --Signed, your DM Fieari 00:23, 27 January 2006 (UTC)